callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACOG Scope
The ACOG Scope (A'''dvanced C'ombat' O'ptical' G'unsight) is a reflex optic available in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The ACOG scope is a series of telescopic sights manufactured by Trijicon. The ACOG scope is designed for use with the M16 and M4 series, but Trijicon also develops ACOG accessories for other types of firearms. Models of the ACOG scope provides magnification levels between 1.5x and 6x. ACOG scopes don't require battery power, unlike some other gunsights, because the sight isn't powered by electricity. The superimposed reticle is available in a variety of patterns and colors. It is illuminated by an external fiber-optic light gathering rail when light is plentiful; during low-light conditions it is illuminated by an internal tritium lamp. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG scope can be used on any Assault Rifle (excluding MP44), Light Machine Gun, Sniper rifle or Submachine Gun after the player has unlocked all Marksman challenges for it (150 kills). It can also be used on a Sniper Rifle in lieu of its standard telescopic sight after 100 kills. When equipped, it replaces the weapon's iron sights or sniper scope and provides a moderate zoom. Effective bullet range is not actually affected by this attachment, despite what it says in the class creation screen. The reticule is a red chevron, which is a red crosshair. Advantages *The ACOG makes tracking moving targets (at long distances) much easier, since the target is magnified and while the gun is moving there is slightly less sway. *Increased zoom means better visibility when shooting over long distances. *The M40A3's base damage is raised to 75 with an ACOG. *It converts sniper rifles into regular rifles, making them a powerful semi-automatic or bolt-action substitutes. *The G36C has little to no idle sway with ACOG. However, there is no sway on the ACOG for all weapons on the Wii. *Some weapons (the M14, M21, Dragunov, R700, M82 and MP5) have reduced recoil. *The ACOG makes it easier to use a sniper rifle in mid-range combat. *It is faster to zoom in with an ACOG than a regular sniper scope. *All of your HUD is visible when zoomed in with an ACOG. This is something that can't be accomplished with a sniper scope. Drawbacks * It has higher sway than iron sights or the Red Dot Sight, making pinpoint shooting difficult. * It does not allow sniper rifles to be steadied. * When prone, snipers cannot scope in while moving, which is possible with standard sniper scopes. * The opaque surroundings of the scope block the player's peripheral vision. * It takes longer to sight through the scope compared to iron sights or the Red Dot Sight. * The zoom on a sniper rifle is lowered considerably. * The ACOG is not recommended for close quarters combat, as its higher level of zoom is awkward to use at close range. * Most weapons (AK-47, M4, M16A4, G36C, G3, P90, Skorpion, AK-74u, Mini-Uzi, M249, RPD and M60E4) will suffer a slight increase in recoil Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACOG scope attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is unlocked by completing the Marksman IV challenge (150 kills) for all primary weapons (except for Sniper Rifles; completing the Marksman II challenge of 25 kills with a sniper rifle unlocks the ACOG scope for that rifle). Many players consider the Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope to be greatly improved over its Call of Duty 4 counterpart and can be used on many weapons effectively. The different types of ACOG Scopes are: *Trijicon ACOG *SUSAT (only available on the L86 LSW) In Multiplayer, the ACOG scope remains the same on all weapons except the SUSAT on the L86 LSW. 20 kills aiming down the ACOG scope will unlock the Thermal Scope. This can be difficult when using weapons with high recoil. By using stopping power or playing in Hardcore, this will be less of an issue. The ACOG causes a considerable increase in recoil, making it fairly difficult to use on guns that do not have very low recoil to begin with. The standard ACOG's appearance has changed slightly since Call of Duty 4's version and its real-life counterpart. The old chevron crosshair is replaced with a more standard cross style crosshair with mil dots which are completely decorative as there is no wind or bullet drop. A red dot in the middle of the cross serves as the aim point. The ACOG scope is very useful when an enemy triggers an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line crosshairs remain. Some players actually prefer the ACOG without red light markers because it is more precise and easier to make pinpoint headshots without the red dot in the way. The ACOG in MW2 differs from the previous game in that there is a further eye relief, improving peripheral vision. However, players still usually opt for the Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight over the ACOG, or only use it until they unlock the Thermal Scope. Using the ACOG scope on any weapon adds a slight delay when zooming, in comparison to Red Dot Sight, Holographic sight, or iron sight. If the ACOG is used in third person, ADS will zoom in farther. If used on a sniper rifle in third person, there will be no scope, but instead the hipfire crosshairs will join together to form a "+." Weapons that exhibit idle sway when equipped with an ACOG cannot be steadied. In Modern Warfare 2, the ACOG is commonly used in multiplayer to help quick scoping with a sniper rifle. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare the ACOG can be used on nearly every rifle and submachine gun, but in real life it is only designed to be used on the M16, M4, ACR, and M249 with special options available for the MP5, Uzi, AUG, M14, and certain other firearms. It is not designed to be accurate on any other weapon, especially not weapons like the AK-47 and Skorpion, which use calibers not in normal service in NATO forces. The TA31RCO, the particular model in Call of Duty 4, is designed for use only with the M16 and M4. *The ACOG in Modern Warfare 2 is used with a farther eye-relief making it easier to aim at shorter ranges, yet it is challenging to see at long range. *In real life, an ACOG scope with magnification provides zooming within the scope while giving the user good peripheral vision outside the scope at the same time. On the other hand, the ACOG scope in Modern Warfare 2 actually does not provide any zoom by itself. The zoom comes from the zoom-in of the screen when aiming down sight. This is in contrast to some other games (like Insurgency) where the ACOG scope only provides zooming within the scope while the peripheral area can still be seen without any zooming. *The ACOG in Modern Warfare 2 is affected by the EMP on daytime maps, but in real life the TA31RCO uses fiber optics to collect ambient light to illuminate the reticle and doesn't use electricity. Even in darker maps such as Underpass an EMP should realistically not have any effect on ACOG scopes. This is because they are illuminated by tritium, a radioactive isotope of hydrogen, and contain no electronics like the other optics in the game. *While the ACOG reticle in Call of Duty 4 was very close to the real TA-31F, the Modern Warfare 2 version is more like the TA-01. *The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG has an unusable CQB iron sight on its left side. *A glitch in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is that sometimes when you shoot a enemy with the ACOG scope, you will not get a hitmarker, and the shot will go right through them. this can be very annoying for sniper rifles, especially M40A3 and R700 because of the low rate of fire. Image:acog_4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted onto a M4A1 Carbine. Image:acogiron_4.png|Looking down the ACOG Scope in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare File:ACOG.jpg|The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope mounted onto a M4A1 Carbine. Image:Acogmw2.jpg|Looking down the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG scope. Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer